1943: Réunion à New York
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Nikola est seul dans son pauvre appartement, il reçoit une visite. Les temps changent, il doit faire quelque chose! Et sera aidé par un visiteur qui peut cacher des choses.  SPOILERS mineurs


Bonjour tout le monde! Aujourd'hui, mardi 06 mars 2012, voici que je publie une fic sur un sujet dont on parle dans le season finale de Sanctuary! En attendant une saison 5, il faut bien s'occuper! La série n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne rien non plus hélas...mis à part des reviews^^!

Rien de particulier, aucun lemon, mais des Spoilers mineurs quand même sur la saison 4! Se passe dans la saison 3, quelques mois avant Normandy, spoilers parce que vous comprendrez à la fin x)

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

><p>Un regard vert émeraude était posé délicatement sur la vue extérieure du bâtiment. Un piteux hôtel au prix exorbitant, l'hôtel où il devait se cantonner à vivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, lui, Nikola Tesla, l'homme qui avait inventé la radio, le radar, le courant alternatif, et tant d'autres choses, lui, était obligé de subir cette humiliation! Il devait, en plus de cela, se cacher. Il était vieux, 86 ans à peu près, il ne s'en rappelait même plus, mais sa peau restait jeune éternellement...il avait l'air d'avoir 30 ans, et encore!<p>

Nikola se souvint du pourquoi il était ainsi, à cause du sang Originel, bien sûr. Lui et les autres membres de leur illustre groupe, les Cinq, avaient réussi à se procurer et transformer le noble sang d'une race ancienne: Sanguines Vampiris. Ils se l'étaient injectés, pensant que ça ne changerait, de toute façon, rien à leur vie, voilà ce qu'avait été leur erreur. Ils avaient, chacun, reçu un don.

_« Une malédiction selon Helen »_, soupira Nikola, s'interrogeant à son tour sur son passé et les Cinq.

Il attendait la visite de quelqu'un, une lettre lui avait été envoyé le 25 décembre dernier, c'était plutôt un petit mot, un petit billet. Il se rappela dudit mot, et le sortit de sa pauvre table de chevet! Sa voix s'éleva alors dans les airs, alors qu'il imprégnait de nouveau de ce texte si finement écrit:

_« Mon cher et tendre Nikola, _

_Je suis en visite en Amérique, nous avions prévu de nous installer. Je t'ai cherché et ai trouvé ton adresse, je souhaite te parler. Je te rendrais visite en début de Janvier, ce mois symbolise après tout un événement important pour nous._

_ Au revoir, mon doux Nikola: ta tendre amie. »_

Le serbe soupira, il savait que cette personne mystérieuse tiendrait sa parole, qu'elle viendrait. Il savait aussi que c'était une femme qui avait écrit cela, l'écriture élégante et gracieuse le lui faisait penser en tout cas! Peut-être la connaissait-il? Cela l'étonnerait, car lui et les femmes, c'était une longue histoire! Il n'avait connu que sa mère! Et sa colombe...où était-elle? Revenant à son sujet épineux, Nikola ne cessa de s'interroger. Il avait peur de qui se cachait derrière cette magnifique écriture d'où transpirait l'élégance d'une Lady. C'était donc une anglaise qui lui avait écrit. Et ce parfum qui émanait du billet, Dieu ce qu'il était doux: le caramel.

Cette odeur envoûta le vampire, qui vit l'image d'une femme blonde dans sa tête, sa meilleure amie. C'était la seule à ne pas l'avoir abandonné dans son malheur et sa tristesse. Elle lui écrivait régulièrement! Ses petits billets le réconfortait dans cette misérable vie éternelle qu'il devait subir sans pouvoir l'arrêter.

On frappa, soudainement, délicatement à sa porte, le serbe en fut surpris. Ses camarades n'étaient guère du genre à se comporter en bons hommes, en gentlemen plutôt, car cette noblesse qui venait de ces coups ne leur allait pas! Il ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à un de ses anciens amis, ou pire, aux huissiers! Ou encore plus pire, et si Edison était là, juste devant sa porte, et voulait détruire encore plus sa vie de...mais il n'en était rien: une femme se tenait devant lui.

Belle, brune, habillée chiquement ou presque, senteur caramel, cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval, des mèches sombres s'échappant de cette coiffure moderne, un air noble sans aucune prétention, un petit sourire trônant sur ce visage de 20 ans, pensa-t-il, avant de terminer son examen visuel sur cette inconnue.

-Nikola, sourit la mystérieuse femme.

C'est bien moi, miss. D'où me connaissez-vous? Questionna le vampire avec froideur, si elle savait son prénom; inutile de se cacher, il n'aimait pas fuir comme ça, autant dire la vérité, et inciter la brune à quitter son lieu de vie!

-Me reconnais-tu au moins? Questionna-t-elle en retour, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne partirait pas, et qu'ils se connaissaient!

Nikola devina facilement une petite inquiétude dans la voix douce de son interlocutrice. Ce visage lui rappelait bien quelqu'un, mais aucun nom ne lui vint en tête hélas.

-Qui êtes-vous, je vous prie? Demanda-t-il donc, espérant ne pas vexer la femme étrangère.

Il lui sembla qu'elle avait un accent britannique, elle venait donc d'Angleterre, son accent n'était pas écossais, ni venant d'un autre pays...

-Je suis Helen! Je t'ai écrit il n'y a même pas une semaine, Nikola, et j'ai joint une photo avec ma lettre!

-Oh...excuse-moi, Helen! Entre vite! Pria Nikola, vite souciant de l'état de son amie.

Dieu, comment avait-il pu oublier son visage? Il s'en souvenait toujours, mais la nouvelle apparence d'Helen l'avait quelque peu gêné! Il l'avait connu blonde, tout de même, et pas...brune...

-Dear God, Nikola, comment peux-tu vivre ici? As-tu contacté James pour qu'il t'aide? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas averti de ta situation? Fulmina Helen.

-Calme-toi, voyons! Je ne voulais déranger aucun d'entre vous, vous êtes tous occupés en Angleterre! D'ailleurs, prenez-vous toujours du thé? S'enquit-il avec arrogance.

-Tu ne changeras donc jamais!

-Est-ce un reproche?

-Oui Et non. Ton arrogance te perdra un jour, Nikola, sois en sûr! Sourit-elle.

Le génie lui rendit son, sourire avec complicité. Mais tous deux redevinrent sérieux, malgré les retrouvailles que chacun espérait secrètement depuis longtemps. Helen s'assit avec élégance sur un des sièges de la petite pièce. Elle planta son regard azur dans celui de son vieil ami, et déclara:

-J'aimerais que nos retrouvailles durent plus longtemps, mais nous devons rester sérieux hélas. Nous devons parler de notre plan, pour que tu puisses effectuer tes recherches en toute tranquillité.

-Oui, évidemment. As-tu trouvé des solutions? Demanda-t-il en serrant un verre de vin à Helen.

-Tu as toujours de l'argent pour le vin, constata la femme souriante, reconnaissant bien là son meilleur ami!

-Toujours!

-Et tu es toujours aussi fin pour trouver le bon vin.

Un sourire apparut rapidement sur son visage, ce qui attendrit Helen. Ils levèrent leur verre, trinquèrent, avant de porter la coupe à leurs lèvres.

-Hum, il est délicieux! sourit la brune.

-Tu sais bien que tout ce que j'ai ici est délicieux! Entendit-elle de la part d'un certain génie.

Décidément, il ne changerait jamais!Il s'était résolu à garder son arrogance, même à travers les âges. Peut être cette arrogance était-elle naturelle? Helen ne l'espérait pas!

-Mis à part cela, nous devons garder notre sérieux, Nikola.

-Bien, mais avant, peux-tu me répondre? La lettre du 25 décembre, était-elle de toi? Questionna-t-il sagement, reprenant un air des plus scientifiques.

-Oui, je devais raidement te voir. Je crois avoir trouvé une solution à ton problème.

-Quelle est-elle?

L'espoir naquit encore une fois en lui. Il aurait bien voulu rester dans cette situation, il était tranquille; quoique son hébergement, il pourrait s'en passer! Mais tout le monde le connaissait. Après tout, Nikola Tesla était mondialement connu pour ses inventions. C'était pourquoi il devait disparaître aux millions d'yeux braqués sur lui, il avait demandé de l'aide pour cela, comprenant l'enjeu.

-C'est compliqué, mais ça peut fonctionner. En fait, nous simulerions ta mort. Il faut juste trouver le temps d'organiser ton voyage jusqu'à un endroit sécurisé, trouver ensuite comment faire passer ta mort pour vraie, et d'autres petits détails...le plus tôt serait le mieux pour que tu partes et fasses ts recherches, expliqua Helen.

Elle ne le montrait pas, mais quelque chose en elle ne voulait pas faire cela. Mais pour le bien de son ami, elle devait lui demander de faire cela, c'était vital pour lui.

Nikola, pendant toute l'explication, resta assis sur son siège délabré, plongé dans ses pensées et écoutant Helen. Son idée lui semblait plausible, mais on finirait par découvrir qu'il était toujours vivant.

-Qu'en penses-tu? L'interrogea Helen.

-Eh bien...il faut organiser les détails, trouver un vieux corps de remplacement, faire les funérailles, faire en sorte que je parte sans être reconnu...es-tu sûre que ton plan peut vraiment fonctionner?

-Oui, si nous travaillons ensemble et trouvons la solution pour chaque détail!

Un soupir se fit entendre. Visiblement, Nikola avait un problème. Helen le connaissait, elle savait qu'il était préoccupé par quelque chose.

-Nikola? S'informa-t-elle, parlant avec tendresse, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?

-Ton plan est risqué, d'autant plus que si tu as besoin de moi et qu'on me reconnaît, nous sommes morts! Se plaignit-il.

-Tu as trop d'imagination, mon ami. Il faut se décider, avant qu'on essaye réellement de te tuer! S'exclama-t-elle, inquiète.

-Ok, soupira son ami serbe.

Une heure de plus passa: les plans avaient été faits et étudiés au mieux. Il avait été décidé que Nikola mourrait officiellement le 7 janvier 1943, soit dans peu de temps, d'une crise cardiaque et en ce lieu-même. Helen avait senti, tout au long de leur préparation, que Nikola ne cessait de se tendre. Il n'était jamais comme ça, elle ne l'avait vu ainsi que très rarement. Elle tenta bien de le rassurer, mais cela ne suffisait plus. Le vampire paniqua doucement, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, la peur l'envahit progressivement, il se décida à parler à Helen, il le devait:

-Je suis tout sauf rassuré, Helen. Ton plan est épatant, c'est peut être même le plus intelligent, mais...

-Ce n'est pas le plan en lui même qui te dérange, n'est-ce pas?

Nikola releva la tête de sa coupe de vin à moitié vide. La phrase d'Helen l'intrigua. La centenaine avait raison en plus, ce n'était pas ce plan astucieux qui le préoccupait:

-J'ai peur qu'on m'oublie, avoua-t-il d'un coup.

Helen soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Cet arrogant d'insolent de vampire ne changerait jamais, il ne pensait qu'à lui-même! Elle l'aimait, mais elle détestait ce côté là de lui.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne veux pas qu'on croit que j'ai disparu, regardes dehors Helen, regardes! Tous ces immeubles éclairés, toutes ces lumières. C'est moi qui leur ai permis d'avoir cela. Ils ont une nouvelle technologie à portée de main, et pourtant tous détestent celui qui leur a donné cette possibilité: moi. Ils me haïssent!

-Non Nikola, ils ne te haïssent en rien. Ils ne connaissent que le génie fou d'origine étrangère, celui qui travaille avec des éclairs passant presque sur lui dans ses laboratoires. Ils ne te connaissent qu'en scientifique. Et si eux t'oublient, ça ne sera pas le cas de tout le monde.

-Qui? Qui se souviendra? Demanda-t-il, désespéré selon Helen.

-Moi, les autres membres des Cinq, tous les scientifiques, ta famille, ta patrie, et tant d'autres personnes qui ne cessent de t'admirer!

-Tu crois vraiment? S'enquit-il.

Helen le voyait presque apeuré depuis qu'il s'interrogeait. Elle s'était doutée qu'il serait ainsi, mais elle ne savait pas comment le rassurer.

-Où iras-tu quand nous aurons fait croire à ta mort? Fut sa question, pour changer de sujet.

-Je ne sais pas en fait. En Angleterre peut être, avec toi au Sanctuaire de Londres?

-Je prévois de construire un nouveau Sanctuaire ici, en Amérique, je ne viendrais pas souvent à Londres. James a pris la direction de notre Sanctuaire.

-Vraiment? Où en Amérique?

-Au Canada, je ne sais pas où exactement. Je te mettrais au courant, veux-tu?

-Évidemment! Donc le 07 janvier, Nikola Tesla est mort officiellement pour tout le monde?

-Pas pour tous, sourit-elle avec complicité, lui montrant qu'elle sera toujours avec lui.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, tendrement. Dieu ce que la présence d'Helen pouvait l'apaiser! Il espérait que jamais elle ne l'oublierait, chose improbable, car il savait qu'elle allait avoir besoin de lui pour le futur.

-Que feras-tu après que je sois officiellement dans le cercueil?

-Nigel et James ont cherché en vain les plans de la machine météorologique de James, ils ne l'ont pas trouvé et soupçonnent les nazis de leur avoir volé.

-Donc tu vas les rejoindre?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi notre patrie refuse-t-elle de venir en aide aux français? Questionna-t-il alors, il se tenait informé de ce qu'il se passait en Europe, plus particulièrement en Angleterre, et en Serbie aussi, ma suite lui faisait peur pour son pays d'origine, et son pays d'adoption?

-Hélas je n'ai pas la réponse.

Ils continuèrent de discuter de mondanités, sans plus, et plaisantèrent même, essayant de se détendre avant qu'Helen ne doive encore le quitter. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, elle dût repartir...Nikola lui fit un baisemain puis une bise sur la joue, déviant légèrement vers ses lèvres! Mais il se retint, et guida Helen jusqu'à la sortie, non content de la laisser s'en aller encore une fois! Hélas, avant de partir, la brune lui fit promettre de l'appeler en cas de besoin. Un gémissement de protestation lui répondit, suivi d'une mine boudeuse. Helen soupira encore!

_« Cet homme est un enfant incorrigible! »_

Tout ce qui répondit au sourire qu'elle lui fit, après cette si belle pensée, ce fut un autre sourire arrogant. Nikola la vit ensuite s'en aller, il ne la quitta pas des yeux, jusqu'à ne plus la voir. Refermant la porte, il se rassit doucement sur son siège, sa muse avait oublié quelque chose! Un foulard! Il décida de le garder pour lui! Soupirant de joie face à ce petit cadeau inespéré, Nikola se mit à dériver vers d'autres contrées. Elle était venue le voir. Mais ce n'était pas Helen, du moins pas la sienne. La femme qui était venue ressemblait presque à sa Helen. Mais son caractère n'était pas le même, oh que non! Et ses cheveux...il verrait bien la prochaine fois qu'il croiserait sa route. Et puis finalement non, il ne dirait rien, et attendrait le jour où Helen, que ce soit celle qu'il connaissait ou celle qui était venue le voir, veuille bien lui dire la vérité. En attendant tout cela, Nikola se concentrerait sur sa fausse mort et ses recherches.

Ce qui ne dura pas longtemps, car Nikola fut, quelques mois plus tard, dans le quartier des Anglais, avec un général refusant de l'écouter, et essayant d'aider Helen, Nigel et James, qui étaient en France. Il avait peur pour l'avenir, mais l'image de cette nouvelle Helen lui restait en mémoire, et lui dictait de faire confiance à la suite. Il fallait qu'il fasse pleinement confiance à _**SA**_ Helen, et à son double.


End file.
